Electrical Engineering
Institution of Engineering and Technology (IET) Available: http://www.theiet.org/ Definition Electrical and Electronic Engineering is the branch of engineering that deals with the technology of electricity, especially the design and application of circuitry and equipment for power generation and distribution, machine control, and communications. It studies the theory and applications of electricity, electronics and electromagnetism. Sub skills Underpinning science, mathematics and associated engineering disciplines * US1 - Knowledge and understanding of scientific principles and methodology necessary to underpin their education in their engineering discipline, to enable appreciation of its scientific and engineering context, and to support their understanding of historical, current and future developments and technologies. * US1m - A comprehensive understanding of the scientific principles of own specialisation and related disciplines. * US2 - Knowledge and understanding of mathematical principles necessary to underpin their education in engineering discipline and to enable them to apply mathematical methods, tools and notations proficiently in the analysis and solution of engineering problems. * US2m - An awareness of developing technologies related to own specialisation. * US3 - Ability to apply and integrate knowledge and understand of other engineering disciplines to support study of their own engineering discipline. * US3m - A comprehensive knowledge and understanding of mathematical and computer models relevant to the engineering discipline, and an appreciation of their limitations. * US4m - An understanding of concepts from a range of areas including some outside engineering, and the ability to apply them effectively in engineering projects. Engineering Analysis * EA1 - Understanding of engineering principles and the ability to apply them to analyse key engineering processes. * EA1m - Ability to use fundamental knowledge to investigate new and emerging technologies. * EA2 - Ability to identify, classify and describe the performance of systems and components through the use of analytical methods and modelling techniques. * EA2m - Ability to apply mathematical and computer- based models for solving problems in engineering, and the ability to assess the limitations of particular cases. * EA3 - Ability to apply quantitative methods and computer software relevant to the engineering discipline, in order to solve engineering problems. * EA3m - Ability to extract data pertinent to an unfamiliar problem, and apply in its solution using computer based engineering tools when appropriate. * EA4 - Understanding of and ability to apply a systems approach to engineering problems and to work with uncertainty. Design * D1 - Investigate and define a problem and identify constraints including environmental and sustainability limitation, health and safety and risk assessment issues. * D1m - Wide knowledge and comprehensive understanding of design processes and methodologies and the ability to apply and adapt them in unfamiliar situations. * D2 - Understand customer and user needs and the importance of considerations such as aesthetics. * D2m - Ability to generate an innovative design for products, systems, components or processes to fulfil new needs. * D3 - Identify and manage cost drivers. * D4 - Use creativity to establish innovative solutions. * D5 - Ensure fitness for purpose for all aspects of the problem including production, operation, maintenance and disposal. * D6 - Manage the design process and evaluate outcomes. Economic, social, and environmental context * S1 - Knowledge and understanding of commercial and economic context of engineering * S1m - Extensive knowledge and understanding of management and business practices, and their limitations, and how these may be applied appropriately. * S2 - Knowledge of management techniques which may be used to achieve engineering objectives within that context. * S2m - The ability to make general evaluations of commercial risks through some understanding of the basis of such risks. * S3 - Understanding of the requirement for engineering activities to promote sustainable development. * S4 - Awareness of the framework of relevant legal requirements governing engineering activities, including personnel, health, safety, and risk (including environmental risk). * S5 - Understanding of the need for a high level of professional and ethical conduct in engineering. Engineering Practice * P1 - Knowledge of characteristics of particular materials, equipment, processes, or products. * P1m - A thorough understanding of current practice and its limitations, and some appreciation of likely new developments. * P2 - Workshop and laboratory skills. * P2m - Extensive knowledge and understand of a wide rage of engineering materials and components * P3 - Understanding of contexts in which engineering knowledge can be applied (e.g. operations and management, technology development, etc). * P3m - Ability to apply engineering techniques taking account of a range of commercial and industrial constraints. * P4 - Understanding use of technical literature and other information sources. * P5 - Awareness of nature of intellectual property and contractual issues. * P6 - Awareness of appropriate codes of practice and industry standards. * P7 - Awareness of quality issues. * P8 - Ability to work with technical uncertainty. Assessment 'A. Underpinning science, mathematics and associated engineering disciplines' 'A.1 Scientific Principles and Methodology' To establish if the above learning outcomes is being achieved, accreditors will seek to determine whether graduates can demonstrate appropriate competence in areas that are substantially equivalent to those listed below: * Electricity and magnetism * Electromagnetic theory * Circuit Theory * Basic Coherent and non-coherent optics, * Properties of materials * Heat and Thermodynamics * Basic quantum theory * Fundamentals of mechanics * Basic fluid mechanics * Vibrations and waves 'A.2 Mathematics' To establish if the above learning outcomes is being achieved, accreditors will seek to determine whether graduates can demonstrate appropriate competence in areas that are substantially equivalent to those listed below: * Mental approximation * Algebraic manipulation * Dimensional analysis * Solution of simultaneous and quadratic equations * Complex numbers * Trigonometry * Differential & integral calculus * Line, area & volume integrals * Probability & statistical analysis * Vector algebra * Exponential, hyperbolic & inverse functions * Fourier analysis * Laplace transforms * Z transforms * Convolution * Matrix methods * Solution of ordinary & partial differential equations * Taylor & McLaurin’s series * 120 degree operator * Vector calculus * Bessel functions * Discrete mathematics (Sets & logic etc.)  Boolean algebra (Switching theory) * Number systems & codes * Permutations and combinations  Probability & statistical analysis  Discrete probability * Bayes rule * Analytical geometry * Recursion * Algorithmic strategies * Fundamental algorithms * Complexity classes P & NP * Asymptotic analysis * Proof techniques * Graphs and trees * Optimisation methods * Neural networks 'A.3 Integrated Engineering' To establish if the above learning outcomes is being achieved, accreditors will seek to determine whether graduates can demonstrate appropriate competence in areas that are substantially equivalent to those listed below: * Project management * Human factors * Finance and accounting * Environmental and health & safety management * Students are expected to demonstrate an interest in such related fields and to be able to “borrow” ideas and techniques as appropriate 'B. ENGINEERING ANALYSIS' 'B.1 Application of Engineering Principles' Understand and apply mathematical, scientific and engineering principles and tools to the analysis, synthesis, performance assessment, critical appraisal and evaluation of electrical engineering processes and systems including: * Circuit theory for the steady-state and transient solution of direct current, single-phase ac and symmetrical and asymmetrical polyphase circuits * Analogue and digital electronics and associated components * Electromagnetic and electrostatic fields * Measuring equipment and transducers * Electronic Devices * Static and rotating electrical machines * Power conversion and drive systems * Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) * Mathematical modelling Apply physical principles and quantitative methods to the development of abstract models for electronic components including: * Passive components (e.g. resistors, capacitors and inductors) * Semiconductor devices (e.g. diodes, bipolar junction transistors * Field effect transistors and operational amplifiers). Demonstrate an understanding of the trade-off between the complexity of the abstract model and its ability to accurately predict device behaviour. Demonstrate a knowledge and understanding of the range of applicability of abstract models of electronic components and their fundamental limitations in linear and non-linear circuit applications. Understand and apply mathematical, scientific and engineering principles and tools for the analysis, synthesis, performance assessment, critical appraisal and evaluation of control systems including: * Circuit theory for steady state and transient solution of direct and alternating current circuits * Analogue and digital electronics and associated components * Active and passive filters and signal processing * Operational amplifiers and feed back control * “Classical” control theory * Stability criteria – Root locus, Bode, Nyquist, Routh Hurwitz * Application of Z transforms * Measuring equipment and transducers * Electronic devices * Mathematical modelling Demonstrate a knowledge and understanding of communication principles and an ability to apply them to the analysis of communication systems, including: * Fundamental concepts of information theory * Application of Fourier analysis * Communication channels (wired and wireless) * Analogue and digital signals and systems * Electromagnetic propagation and antennas * Concept of the radio spectrum * Modulation and coding techniques * Organisation and operation of communications networks * Network architectures and protocols * Principles of cellular communications and mobile systems * Noise in communications systems Demonstrate the ability to apply manufacturing engineering principles to select the optimum processes for manufacturing components and assemblies, taking into account the design requirements, nature of customer demand and the level of investment available. Demonstrate an understanding of: * Electronic components, digital circuits and logic families and an ability to characterise them. * Ability to use combinatorial and sequential logic circuits. * Basic computer structure (microcomputer and DSP) and an ability to use computers in real-time applications. * Number systems and their application. * Ability to use VLSI systems and techniques. Demonstrate an understanding of: * Architecture and organisation * Fundamentals of programming * Programming languages * Principles of operating systems * Real time systems * Distributing computing * Software engineering * Human-computer interaction * Cryptography * Graphics and visual computing * Computational methods Apply computing theory including: * Requirements elicitation and analysis * Formal description and specification techniques * Software design * System models * Software tools and development environments * Prototyping and evolution * Integration of software components verification and validation * Software documentation * Information management * Information models and systems * Database systems * Transaction processing * Distributed databases 'B.2 Performance Classification and Modelling' Apply analytical methods (i.e. circuit theory) and modelling techniques (i.e. electronic device models) to the identification, classification and description of electronic circuits and their performance in response to a range of externally applied stimuli. The range of circuits should include: * Amplifiers * Signal Generators and Waveshaping Circuits * Power Supplies and Voltage Reference Circuits * Mixed Analogue-Digital Circuits * Optoelectronic Devices and Circuits ￼ Apply mathematical methods and modelling techniques to the analysis of communications systems, in particular digital systems and networks. Demonstrate the ability to design and evaluate manufacturing systems at three levels: * Strategic level including topics such as international productivity and cost comparisons, location decisions, make versus buy etc. * Factory level covering different types of operations such as job shop, cell, flow line, continuous process etc. Use modelling and simulation software to compare alternatives for different levels of customer demand in terms of volume and variety. * Machine level looking at inner loop and outer loop control, cell control systems, for example this might include basic familiarity with FMS software management techniques, robotic/automation capabilities and CNC programming. * Model the components in digital circuits to analyse both circuit and logic behaviour and determine their performance. * Model simple and complex combinatorial and sequential logic circuits to determine speed, area, power consumption, etc. * Model and analyse a computer's performance in real-time systems and to analyse real- time responsiveness. * Apply number systems as appropriateness in hardware and software systems. * Analyse VLSI circuits to determine speed, area, power consumption, etc. * Demonstrate an understanding of the main areas of the body of knowledge in computer engineering and be able to exercise critical judgement across a wide range of issues involving performance trade-offs, implicit in systems engineering, between hardware and software – in particular to be able to use appropriate metrics at the systems, sub-system and component level to predict and evaluate total system performance. * Demonstrate an understanding of the main areas of the body of knowledge in software engineering and be able to exercise critical judgement across a wide range of issues involving performance trade-offs and the use of appropriate metrics at the system, sub- system and component level to predict and evaluate total system performance. 'B.3 Quantitive Methods and Computer Based Problem Solving' Understand, apply, select and challenge appropriate quantitative methods and computer software tools for the evaluation, analysis and solution of electrical engineering problems and situations. Examples include: * Iterative techniques * Nodal and mesh analysis * Matrix inversion Use quantitative methods and appropriate computer software tools to solve engineering problems involving the analysis of electronic circuits. The types of analysis will generally include the following: * DC operating point and transfer characteristic * AC transfer characteristic * Transient analysis (time domain) * Spectral analysis (frequency domain) * Noise analysis * Sensitivity analysis (optimisation) ￼ ￼ Understand, apply, select and challenge appropriate quantitative methods and computer software tools to the evaluation, analysis and solution of control engineering problems and situations. Examples include: * Transfer function analysis * Stability analysis Apply quantitative methods and appropriate computer software tools (e.g. spreadsheets, MATLAB) to the analysis and solution of problems in communication systems. Demonstrate the ability to apply quantitative methods and computer software to solve problems and evaluate alternatives for: *( Production control techniques such as MRP, JIT and OPT and have a knowledge of highly integrated ERP packages. * Incentive, reward and motivation schemes and management techniques that optimise the contribution of each individual towards the organisation’s goals. * Quality management techniques including metrology, statistical methods and design of experiments. * Performance Measurement techniques such as OEE, Productivity Measures, Balanced Scorecard and how these should be used for driving improved performance. * Use schematic entry, hierarchy, hardware description, and finite state design tools to represent a complex digital design. * Simulate at the functional and timing level to verify the correct working of a digital design. * Use software tools to synthesise and implement a digital design in a variety of programmable implementation styles. * Use development tools to design, program, implement and test real-time systems with time critical behaviour. * Use advanced VLSI design tools in the implementation of integrated circuits. Theme G: Computer Systems Engineering Demonstrate an understanding of critical analysis and application of a range of concepts, principles and practices of computer engineering in the context of loosely specified problems, showing competent judgement in the selection of metrics, tools and techniques. Demonstrate an understanding of critical analysis and application of a range of concepts, principles and practices of software engineering in the context of loosely specified problems, showing competent judgement in the selection of metrics, tools and techniques. 'B.4 Systems' Apply the concepts associated with Learning Outcomes E1 and E3 to the design application and utilization of electrical and electronic equipment with emphasis on a systems approach to real world problems and applications. Demonstrate a knowledge and understanding of system-on-chip design methodologies and apply them to the top-down design of electronic systems. Apply the concepts associated with Learning Outcomes E1 and E3 to the design, application and utilization of control equipment with emphasis on a systems approach to real world problems and applications. Apply a systems approach to the analysis and design of communication systems. Apply a systems approach to the analysis and design of manufacturing systems. ￼ Demonstrate an understanding of and an ability to apply top-down digital design methods in the synthesis of a digital system. Demonstrate the competencies involved in problem identification, analysis, design and development of a computer system, together with relevant and appropriate documentation. This work must show an understanding of a range of problem solving and evaluation skills, together with an ability to marshal supporting evidence in favour of the chosen approach. In addition, demonstrate an understanding of the construction and design of systems which are nested hierarchies of other systems. Demonstrate the competencies involved in problem identification, analysis, design and development of a software system, together with relevant and appropriate documentation. This work must show an understanding of a range of problem solving and evaluation skills, together with an ability to marshal supporting evidence in favour of the chosen approach. In addition, demonstrate an understanding of the construction and design of systems which are nested hierarchies of other systems 'C. DESIGN' Use a structured design process such as: * Neutral Problem Statement * A heirachy of Requirement and Design Specifications * Selection of Evaluation Criteria * Reviewing of alternative approaches and selection and development of Concepts * Detail Design, and where appropriate the integration of detail design across a number of technologies and/or design groups * Verification and Test planning * Manufacturing Implementation * Product Launch either using and demonstrating competence in each step or demonstrating why it is not relevant for the specific project. (ii) Demonstrate familiarity with common tools and techniques, as appropriate, such as: * Material selectors * Process selectors * CAE techniques * Design for manufacture and assembly * Product costing and value analysis * Innovation and creativity tools * Quality function deployment * Reliability and integrity analysis, including techniques such as failure mode effect analysis (FMEA), fault tree analysis (FTA) and hazard and operability analysis (HAZOP) (iii) Understand the concepts of new product development / project management such as: * Project planning and management * Configuration and change management * Concurrent engineering Modified by the policy working party 2009 to include IEng UK-SPEC learning outcomes. 24 of 40 * Team working * Health and safety management * Risk management – including financial, political, environmental and safety risks * Supply chain management * Product planning * Design quality management 'D. ECONOMIC, SOCIAL, AND ENVIRONMENTAL CONTEXT' (i) Knowledge and understanding of commercial and economic context of engineering processes such as: * The market including customer, supplier and competitor relationships and issues including types of contracts which may be entered into and ethical business behaviour * Technology management and exploitation * Business planning * Finance including management accounting (ii) Knowledge of management techniques which may be useful to achieve engineering objectives within a commercial and economic context, such as: * Project management, * Risk management * Decision making * Operations management (iii) Understanding of the requirement for engineering activities to promote sustainable development such as: * Sustainable design and manufacture * Waste management and recycling * National, EU and world legislation (iv) Awareness of the framework of relevant legal requirements governing engineering activities, including personnel, health, safety, environment and risk such as: * Data Protection Act * Freedom of Information Act * Health and safety legislation and regulation * Functional safety and safety critical systems with applicable Standards (e.g. IEC 61508) * Environmental legislation * Contract law * Copyright and patent law * Professional and product liability (v) Understanding the need for a high level of professional and ethical conduct in engineering such as: * Professional Body Code of Conduct (e.g. IET Rules of Conduct) * Ethical theory * Awareness of ethical dilemma by means of case studies 'E. ENGINEERING PRACTICE' 'E.1 Materials and Components' Demonstrate competence in: * Acquired engineering skills * Combining theory and experience * Other relevant knowledge and skills and an ability to apply these competencies to practical engineering processes, situations and problems. (ii) Demonstrate knowledge and understanding of the operating principles of essential test and measurement equipment, including instruments for the measurement of: * DC and AC voltage, current and power * Electrical resistance, capacitance and inductance * Time and frequency and an ability to apply these instruments to practical engineering processes, situations and problems. Benchmarks Statements that could serve as comparators for ability. Relevant Higher Order Skills Engineering 'References' ----